No More Tears
by Schiff Thomas
Summary: A little rich kid gets kidnapped by Scaracens and sold as a slave. But what happens when he get rescued by a kind gypsy man. M for slight sexual content in chapter 2 Clopin Movie based
1. Save Me!

Chapter 1,

The small raven-haired boy sat in the small carriage as it moved slowly over the cobblestone streets of England. He stared blankly out the window through the layer of water that trickled down due to the rain at the dark, cloud covered, night sky. The boy sighed as he rested his arm down on the small ledge by the window, resting his head in his hand.

"Clopin, stop that. Sit up straight." The boy, Clopin, looked over at his father. He shook his head slightly and moved away from the window so that he was sitting properly in his seat. "That's my boy." His father smiled. Though Clopin was still young, four at the oldest, he held many of his father's features. Same deep black hair, same dark eyes and there was a slight hint in the jaw line, though he was still too young to say for sure. The only difference being the tone of Clopin's skin. Where his fathers skin was pale and fine, Clopin's was dark and tanned courtesy of his mother.

"Father, Where are we going so late?" Clopin asked. His father sighed.

"I've already told you Clopin." Clopin looked to his mother, who sat in front of him in the carriage.

"Oh Tarrell. Just tell him again my dear. He's young. He doesn't understand these matters." Tarrell sighed.

"Clopin…" He paused and sighed again. "There is a man that just arrived in town, by the name of Claude Frollo. We're going to meet him."

"Why?" Tarrell sighed again. He loved his son to bits, but when it came down to the boys nagging…

"I'm going to speak to him about a small matter."

"What is it?" He asked. His father turned to him looking slightly annoyed and very angry.

"Now you sit down and be quiet for the rest of the trip. I don't want to hear another word out of you!" Clopin moved over slightly in fear that his father might hit him. His father turned from him and was about to say something but before he could say anything the carriage came to an abrupt halt. Tarrell looked confused.

"We shouldn't be there yet. Why have we stopped?" He stood up as best he could in the low ceiling carriage and made his way to the door. Clopin was about to speak but Tarrell held out his hand to silence him.

Clopin watched as his father walked out of the carriage and close the door behind him. Clopin and his mother sat in the carriage in silence waiting for Tarrell to return. All of a sudden a scream tore through the air. Clopin's eyes widened at the sound of his father's voice. His mother jumped up quickly and ushered him under the seat he had been sitting on, hiding him from view.

"Stay down little one." Clopin nodded. The seat hid him from view but there was a crack large enough for him to see out into the carriage. He watched in horror as the door of the carriage was ripped open and a man came in dragging his mother out. Soon after another man came into the carriage and began digging around. After a few moments of searching the carriage the man was about to leave. Clopin let out a small sigh of relief. As soon as the sound escaped he regretted it. The man paused and looked at the seat before ripping the top of it off. Clopin screamed as the man pulled him roughly from his hiding place and dragged him outside.

"Hey, look what I found." The man laughed. Clopin saw that his mother and father had been tied up. His father's lip was bleeding and there was a large bruise already forming on his left eye. Clopin struggled against the man's grip but it was no use. "What do we do with him?" One of the other men came up to Clopin and laughed as he grabbed onto Clopin's chin turning his face as if to examine it. He then pulled Clopin's jacket and shirt off, Clopin fighting the whole time.

"He's a little on the scrawny side." The man said. "Don't they feed you boy?" The man asked. Clopin didn't answer, he just struggled against the man's hold. "He's feisty. We'll take him with us. Sell him." The other two men laughed at Clopin's screams as he was dragged away from his parents.

"Clopin!" His mother cried out as she watched in horror as her only son was dragged away from her. Tarrell watched blankly unable to do anything. He just regretted that his last words to his son had been in anger.


	2. Why Me?

Chapter 2,

The man laughed as he threw Clopin into a wagon and climbed in beside him. The man pulled out some rope and tied it around Clopin's wrists and ankles and put a piece of cloth in his mouth to keep him quiet. Tears formed in Clopin's eyes and ran down his cheek. The man laughed and pushed Clopin onto his back, his hands digging painfully into his spine. He closed his eyes as the man straddles his small chest so that his crotch was right in Clopin's face.

"Don't look so disgusted boy. You're going to get a lot more…. Intimate… with one soon enough…" The man laughed. Clopin felt the wagon lurch forwards as it began to move and the man was pitched forwards slightly against his face. Clopin cried out against the gag but it was no use. There was no one to hear him. No one to help him. He choked back a sob as he watched the man unlace his trousers.

((A/N: Yes I know it was short…. I mean I could have continued it… but it's not allowed on here… but you get the point of what happened))


	3. The Rescue

Chapter 3,

Clopin closed his eyes as the men before him stripped him of his clothing and locked him in chains. The air was cold against his fever-dampened skin but he said nothing.

It had taken them a long time to reach their destination. Clopin wasn't sure how long exactly, but to him it seemed like months though it was probably much, much less.

During the trip, he found himself locked up with a small group of young men ranging from fourteen to twenty eight. All of them worn, beaten, and as malnourished as he was. Though he wasn't scared anymore.

The men who had taken him, who he had been told were called Saracens, had beaten him and humiliated him. He was completely stripped of his pride and his dignity and after all was said and done there was nothing left inside him. No pain, no past. Nothing but an empty shell that continued on. There was dullness in the four year olds eyes that made him seem almost ancient.

---------------------------

"Vernon, I don't like coming to these things. Lets get out of here." A small woman covered with a dark green cloak complained to the taller man next to her.

"I know you don't. So stop complaining." He said. His voice was deep and fluid almost giving him an air of seductive mystery.

"Do you even know why we're here?" She complained once again. Vernon shook his head.

"No." He said simply. The woman was about to speak when a man came up onto the stage that was set up. They stood at the back of the small crowed that had gathered in front. The man that came on stage led a small line of men onto the stage. They were all beaten and naked, their chains locking them together blocking any chance of their escape. But that wasn't what had caught her eye. It was the small child that was chained to the end.

Man after man was bid off and sold to the highest bidder and taken off stage. It wasn't long before they came to the small boy and the bidding started.

"Four pounds" Said one man.

"Eight pounds" said another.

"Sixteen pounds"

"Twenty pounds"

"One hundred pounds" Everyone went silent at the bid and the woman stared in shock at Vernon.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"Making a bid. What does it look like I'm doing?" The man on stage asked if there were any other bidders. Seeing none Vernon came onto the stage and gave the man the gold. The man eyed Vernon wearily before handing him the boy. His hands where still chained together as where his ankles. The man handed Vernon the key and left with his earnings. Vernon got down onto one knee in front of the boy as the crowed around them slowly dissipated.

"Hi." He said. The boy just stared at him blankly. "What's your name?" The boy continued to stare. "Well… you do have a name do you not?"

"Does it matter?" The boy asked. "Just be done with what you want. Don't pretend to be nice to me." The boy's words shocked him. He could never imagine something coming for a boy so young. Vernon smiled kindly.

"I don't know exactly what they did to you. Though I can have a good guess. But I'm not like them." He told him.

"Then why did you pay for me?" They boy asked. Vernon sighed.

"Because I try to help people in need. You were in need. So I helped." The boy seemed to pause as if to think.

"Clopin." He told him. "Clopin Everwood." Vernon smiled and held out his hand.

"Well Clopin. It's nice too meet you. I'm Vernon Trouillefou." He shook Clopin's hand before taking the manacles off of him. He then took off his long cloak and put it around Clopin's shoulders, who seemed quite shocked at the gesture.

The next thing Clopin knew he was lifted up into Vernon's strong arms. They came up to a small woman and she smiled at him.

"We should get him home. He has a fever and some of these lashes need to be stitched." Vernon nodded as they took Clopin to their wagon.

((A/N… Ok now that he's rescued… is he really rescued or is he entering another kind of hell? If your reading this I'm assuming you've read…. So please review!))


	4. I Have No Home!

Chapter 4,

A small group of women followed Vernon to his tent as he carried the now sleeping form of Clopin to his large makeshift bed. They all asked him questions about the boy to the point were it made Vernon's ears ring.

"Where did you find him?"

"Will he be okay?"

"What happened to him?"

What's his name?"

Vernon held up his hand to silence them before ushering them out of the tent. He then sat down next to Clopin and smiled down at him as he ran his fingers through the boys short tussled hair. He looked so peaceful it was a shame when Clopin slowly opened his dark dull eyes. Clopin stayed silent as he watched the man before him.

"Where am I?" Clopin asked tiredly. Vernon smiled.

"You're in my home." He told him.

"Yes… But _where_ am I?" Vernon looked at the boy confused before he realized what he meant.

"You're in Paris." He said quietly, running his fingers through his hair again trying to tame it. A few seconds later a short plump woman came in with a bowl of water, a needle and thread and sat down next to them.

Paris?" Clopin asked ignoring the woman as Vernon took the cloth from the water. He opened the cloak and the woman gasped in shock. The small four-year-old boy was covered in dirt, bruises, cuts and what she assumed to be his own blood.

The woman soon composed herself and began to work. Vernon used the cloth to wipe the dirt off as the woman cleaned this cuts with another, and stitched the ones that need be. It amazed him that Clopin didn't even flinch as she pushed the needle through his skin one after the other.

"France." He told him Clopin's eyes widened in shock.

"France?" He asked, though it was more of a statement then a question.

"Where are you from?" He asked. He reached down to wipe the dirt from Clopin's thigh but stopped when he felt him tense. As an after though he handed the cloth to the woman. She smiled sadly as she continued where Vernon left off. Clopin relaxed slightly, and turned to Vernon.

"London."

"England?" Vernon asked shocked. "You're a long way from home."

"I have no home." It shocked Vernon who mature this boy seemed.

"Well Clopin. You have a home here." He said. "Once you're better I'll show you around." Clopin nodded but Vernon could see the distrust in the boys eyes. Never the less Clopin once again fell into a deep sleep.

((A/N… Sorry I know my chapters are short but they will hopefully get longer once the plot thickens…. Please R&R))


	5. No Thought To Him

Chapter 5,

"Everwood?! Vernon, are you crazy? Do you know who's child that is?" Vernon rolled his eyes as he listened to his wife.

"Yes, I know who's child it is."

"It's Tarrell Everwood's child. The very man who's trying to help Frollo destroy us all! He'll hang you if he finds him."

"He won't find him. Tarrell is in England and I highly doubt Frollo would even recognize him. Especially if he was dressed as a gypsy." He paused. "If he's ever even seen him before."

"So what are you going to do with him?" Vernon looked at her and smiled.

"I'm going to make him my heir."

"What?!"

"Think about it. Tarrell is trying to destroy us. Imagine if he found out his own flesh and blood was not only one of us… but our leader." He said. "When he's older of course."

"All you'll be doing is putting the boy in danger."

"Tarrell does many things… But I can't imagine him hurting his own son."

"Maybe by then he won't consider him his son." She turned from him. "Do as you will Vernon. But if anything happens to that boy it'll be on your shoulders." And with that she walked away from him.

((A/N… hurray for short chapters --))


	6. Fourteen Years From Birth

Chapter 6,

((Ten Years Later))

"Clopin! Clopin where are you?" Clopin looked up as Vernon finally saw him. Clopin sat against a tree on the outskirts of Paris near the entrance to the Court of Miracles. He was currently busy repairing one of his puppets. The one that looked an awful lot like Frollo. "There you are my boy."

"Hello father." Clopin said smiling as Vernon sat next to him. He turned back to his puppet and began sewing the side once again.

"Are you forgetting the date?" Vernon asked and nudged Clopin's arm making him stop his work on the puppet once more.

"Of course not. It's July 19." He said as if stating the obvious. Vernon laughed heartily.

"Oh, you silly boy!" He laughed. "Come… I have a surprise for you on this day of your birth." Clopin rolled his eyes but smiled non-the-less. Clopin never thought anything of his birthday and never really saw a point in celebrating it. But his parents enjoyed it so he made the best of it. Clopin stood up and followed his father into town. "Your mother tells me you're a good story teller." Clopin blushed slightly. He never really liked anyone giving him a complement; he never knew how to react.

"Yes." He said quietly. "I guess I've gotten better." Clopin followed his father through the streets of Paris before coming into a back alley near a tavern that his father frequented. The alley at night was usually filled with drunkards or performers. Now though it was empty save for father and son. Clopin raised an eyebrow in confusion. There was a large object in the middle of the alley covered with a large blue cloth.

"What is this?" Clopin asked.

"It's your birthday present." Vernon smiled. "Well… pull of the cloth!" Clopin hesitated but soon grabbed onto the cloth and pulled it away. Clopin gasped in shock.

Underneath the cloth was a small red and yellow caravan. On the front where two door that opened out and there was a cloth that seemed to be able to be pulled up into a type of over hanging roof. He looked at his father before looking back at the Caravan.

"It used to be the Miller's old caravan. But they got a new one. I bought it off of them and turned it into a kind of a stage I guess you could call it. You can go out into the streets and perform your stories for kids or who ever would like to listen." He loved how Clopin's smile lit up his whole face as he inspected the cart. "Maybe ensnare a woman or two with your breathtaking voice." Vernon laughed slightly at Clopin's blush. "I know it's not anything new or special…" His father started.

"No.. it's…." Clopin didn't know what to say. "It's perfect." Vernon smiled.

"And that's not all." Clopin looked at his father shocked.

"There's more? I couldn't ask for anything more then this." Clopin paused. "Even this is too much."

"Bah!" Vernon said waving Clopin off with his hand. "Nothing too much for you my boy. Take a look inside." Clopin opened the side door though it wasn't much of a door since the door was only on the bottom. The rest was a green curtain. As he walked inside he could see that hanging from the ceiling where three backdrops. The one in the back hanging down already had a blue background and three building on it. The middle one being a pink Notre Dame, one being the palace of Justice the other was just a random building. There was a table to his left near the door that caught his eye. Clopin walked up to the table and picked up that outfit that was on top of it.

The torso of the tunic was blue on one side and a dark pink on the other the arms the same colour though on different sides. The hose were blue though on one leg it was stripped with yellow. And there was something that looked like a jesters collar. It was yellow with bells on the ends of the pointed parts where as every second one was squared off. Underneath the clothing, was a pink and yellow mask. He saw under the table that there was a pair of pink and blue pointed shoes that also had bells on them. He looked at his father as he came into the cart.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble father." He said. "Not that I'm not grateful I am!" He said hurriedly. Vernon laughed.

"Nonsense. If you're going to perform out on the streets your need something to perform in. None of these ratty cloths you wear day to day. Well… try it on!" Vernon left as Clopin changed into his new cloths inside the cart. When he came out Vernon smiled.

"There's my boy." He said as if saying it for the first time that day. "But it's… missing something…" Vernon put his hand on his chin as he inspected his son. He then snapped his fingers. "I know." Vernon took his blue wide brimmed hat off and placed it on Clopin's head. He then took off his elbow length black gloves and handed them to him as well. "There… Now you look perfect."

"Father… " Clopin said quietly taking off the hat. "I can't take your hat." He said. "I've never seen you without it." Vernon smiled.

"My father gave it too me when I was your age. I'm giving it too you. As you will give it to your son." Clopin looked down at the hat in his hands and smiled.

"Thank you father." He said hugging him.

"Just promise me one thing." He said looking down at Clopin as he pulled away. "If I end up with any grandchildren 'cause of that voice of yours… don't tell your mother she'll kill us both."

"Why will she kill you?" Clopin asked smiling.

"Cause she'll come up with some excuse that if I hadn't given you this thing you wouldn't be able to use that voice of yours and it would never have happened. You know your mother…" Clopin laughed slightly.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen. Not any time soon anyway." He said blushing slightly.

((A/N… hey look… a slightly longer chapter…. XD please R&R))


	7. Death of a King

Chapter 7

Three Years Later

"Thief!" Clopin looked over to see a woman pointing and screaming at him just as he was walking past her fruit stand. Clopin was confused. _'How had she seen me?'_

"Clopin, Run!" Clopin turned and watched in fear as two large guards grabbed his father. "Now!" He yelled. Clopin looked over to see four more guards coming from his left, two more at his right almost close enough to him to reach him. But before they managed to grab onto him he dodged out of the way. He tried to run to his father to rescue him but was knocked to the ground by one of the guards. "What are you doing Clopin? Run!" Clopin looked up at his father with tears in his eyes. There was a dead guard lying not far from him. He closed his eyes as he realized that his father would take the blame for him. '_It shouldn't be like this.' _Clopin thought to himself. _'That should be me those guards have.'_ He once again heard his father yelling at him to run as the guard that had knocked him down reached down to grab him. He then twisted out of the way spinning up onto his hands and jumping off the ground to land a few feet away.

Taking one last look at his father, Clopin did as he was told. He ran.

--------------------

Clopin pulled the cloak farther over his head to conceal his face as he made his way through the small crowd. He could hear the sound of drums beating coming from somewhere near a makeshift stage just in front of the Notre Dame. Frollo was standing at the edge reading off of a scroll of paper, but Clopin wasn't paying attention to him. He was watching two guards tie his father to a large post that was in the middle of the stage. He made his way closer to the stage hoping that his father would see him. Hoping that he could at least silently apologise for what was happening. Not that it made any difference. _'He must hate me for this.'_ Though just as the thought occurred to him Vernon caught site of him. He didn't look in the least bit afraid. If anything, he looked relieved. Relieved that Clopin had gotten away. That he would be alright.

Tears ran down Clopin's cheeks as Frollo walked up to Vernon and said something that no one else could hear. Vernon looked at Frollo with anger and shook his head. Frollo turned back to the crowd.

"The Gypsy Vernon refuses to recant." He said taking the torch from the executioner. "His sentence." He paused as if purposely trying to make the situation all that more dramatic. "Death." Clopin watched as Frollo made his way to his father. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his mother standing behind him. She watched Clopin sadly before pulling his head to her shoulder as she did when he was a child. Clopin heard the sound of the fire start, heard the sound of his father coughing from the smoke, but he refused to look up. His father had always told him that he was strong. That he could get through anything. That he would never run. But from this…. He ran.


	8. Feast Of Fools

A/N: Yes the feast of fool went different than expected. Deal with it.

Chapter 8

Clopin sat on the side of a large water fountain holding his father's hat in his hands, his pink mask covering his face almost hiding his emotions. It had been three days since Vernon's execution and he had sworn to himself that he would not cry. He was king now and he had to be strong for his people. For his father. He knew that Vernon would not want to see him mopping around doing nothing on his behalf. Clopin sighed and placed the hat back on his head.

"Are you ready for the Feast of Fools?" Clopin turned to see his mother standing a few feet away. "Since Vernon..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. "You'll have to take over for him." Clopin nodded. "Will you be okay preparing it in four days?" She asked. "I know so soon you don't want to think about such things, but it needs a host, or the whole of Paris will be disappointed."

"I know mother. I'll be fine." His mother smiled and sat down on the fountain edge next to Clopin.

"You know, It's alright to cry." She said to him. "You're still a boy. A boy who lost his father." Clopin looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I'll be fine." He looked at her and smiled before he stood up. "Don't worry. I'll have the Feast of Fools running better then even Father could. Just you wait and see." He said a little too cheery. His mother smiled as he gave her a dramatic bow, sweeping the hat from his head before putting it back on and making his way back to the court.

-------------------

(Four days later)

"I don't see what all the hustle and bustle is about. It's just a day like any other day. A day full of sinners and vulgarians. The only difference is we can't do a damn thing about it." Tarrell Everwood walked along side Claude Frollo followed closely by his wife Aisleen Everwood. Frollo nodded his agreement.

"Yes I do agree. But duty calls." He said in a very monotone voice. They came up to a small stage that was covered with a canopy with three wooden chairs on it. Frollo sat down in the middle chair while Tarrell and Aisleen sat on either side of him. Tarrell and Frollo did not look happy. Aisleen on the other hand was completely interested on what was going on around her. She smiled slightly as music started up and a small choir dressed in black robes began singing.

_Come one, come all!__Leave your loops and milking stools__Coop the hens and pen the mules__Come__ one, come all!__Close the churches and the schools__It's the day for breaking rules__Come and join the feast __of ..._

Aisleen watched in amazement as a man dressed in bright colours seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Fools!" He said before laughing as he stood up. Funny how the whole place seemed very dull and boring before he showed up. As soon as he came out the whole place exploded with colours and merriment. She watched as the colourful man danced around and sang dancing with random people in the crowed. She laughed as she saw him sneak up on Frollo.

"See the mystery and romance" He sang. And as quickly as he had appeared he was gone again, dancing among the crowed before making his way up to a stage that was set up a few feet away.

"Dance La Esmeralda! Dance!" She gasped as the man seemed to explode before transforming into a beautiful woman. She could hear Frollo and her husband talking about the woman dancing in front of them. How disgusting and absurd it was but she knew what they were really thinking. All men where the same.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all be waiting for." She watched as the man and the dancing girl pulled random people up onto the stage.

"What are they doing?" She asked Frollo quietly. He glanced over at her.

"Their crowning the king of fools." Frollo told her. "They crown the ugliest person in Paris every year." She watched as one by one the masks were pulled off and people were booing them off stage. She laughed as one by one a goat knocked them all off until there was one left. The dancing girl pulled the mask off the last one and he too was booed off stage.

"Come now!" Clopin called out to the audience. "There must be someone." He said smiling.

"What about you?" A man called out laughing.

"Yeah! Take your mask off!" Another called. Clopin looked over to Esmeralda not knowing what to do.

"Yeah come on. You must be really ugly if you don't want to take it off!" Another called. In truth he just didn't want people to know who he was. He used the mask to shield his identity and if he took it off now it would ruin everything.

_'Your identity is all you have. Keep it safe. Keep it secret. Your performing __self,__ and your real self can never be one in the same.'_ His father's words rang in his ears as two men came up onto the stage. Clopin tried to get away from them but they grabbed onto him and pulled him down. They tore at his cloths, ripping the bright cloth and pulled his hat from his head trampling it beneath their feet.

"Frollo, make them stop this." Aisleen begged. "That poor man didn't do anything." Frollo held up his hand to silence her. He had been trying to find this gypsy for some time now. He wanted to see his face up close. Without the mask.

The two men pinned Clopin's hands behind his back and pushed him down onto his knees so that he was facing Frollo and his two companions. The audience gathered around the stage as one of the men ripped Clopin's mask from his face and threw it to the ground. Clopin hung his head his hair covering most of his face, but the other man pulled back on is hair forcing him to look up. Clopin groaned in pain.

Aisleen gasped.

"No." She cried. She looked over to Tarrell who had a similar reaction.

"What is your name boy?" Tarrell asked. Frollo looked at Tarrell confused. Clopin looked confused as well.

"I ask you sir. What is the purpose you wish to have my name?"

"Answer his question boy, or you will be hanged." Frollo stated.

"For what reason, my lord?" Clopin asked. Frollo smiled.

"For theft, murder." He said. "I have a lot on you my dear boy." Clopin smiled.

"My name good sir." Clopin paused and smiled. "Is Jehan Biledou." He laughed. The man pulled back on his hair again.

"You dare lie to me?" Tarrell asked angry. "Do you know who I am boy?"

"Alright... alright." Clopin laughed. "My name... is Clopin Trouillefou." Aisleen covered her mouth with her hand as tears sprung to her eyes.

_'It is him.'_ She said shocked. _'He looks just like his father.'_ Tarrell laughed slightly.

"Your real name boy." Tarrell said smiling.

_'__What does he mean by my__ real-'_ That's when memory's he had long forgotten came sailing back to him. As he looked at Tarrell he remembered things that he had pushed back so far into his memory.

_'Father!'__ Clopin screamed as he was taken away from his parents. He could hear his __mothers__ screams._

He looked over to Aisleen. He could tell she was crying.

"My real name. Is Clopin Trouillefou." He said. "I have no other name." Tarrell looked at Frollo. He knew the boy was lying as well as he did.

"Lock him up."


	9. Hello Mother

Clopin was thrown violently to the floor of the dungeon cell. There was three stone walls, the front covered with thick black bars. He could hear other men and women, presumably gypsies, talking in other cells next to him. Some of them talking about their lives, some talking about their treatment there, were comparing what has happened, telling tales of tragedies that probably has never happened. Or possibly has.

Clopin leaned against the dingy wall as the soldier closed the cellar door and left the room. He sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing as he heard screams coming from another room. Memories began to flash through his head. He could hear the screams of children as they were beaten by their Sarasin masters. He remembered the cold nights he had spent with metal shackles around his wrists, his ankles, his neck. He remembered the hunger, the pain. Most of all, he could remember the faces of the children being dragged away never to be seen again. He tried blocking out the screams but it was no use. The scream of a large man in his mind turned into the scream of a young girl. The one he had sworn as a child to protect.

_"Clopin.__ I'm scared." The little blond girl was curled up beside him hugging his bare waist as if it __where__ the only thing keeping her safe. Clopin wrapped his arms around her. _

_"Don't worry Rhea. I'll keep you safe. You'll be ok." Rhea had arrived not even a __few hours__ and she had already turned to him for protection. She wasn't used to the harsh abuse being from a rich pampered home. Then again, so had he. But he was far since used to it. _

_"No she won't. __Their__ going to beat her and rape her just __like__ the rest of them." Clopin looked at the other boy with a harsh glare that made the boy shrink back. _

_"You leave her alone." He could feel the girl begin to tremble at the boys words. _

_"Why? It's the truth. You might as well tell her the truth. The faster she faces what's going to happen to her the easier it will be." Clopin stood up much to Rhea's protests and stormed up to the boy. He picked him up by the throat and threw him into the wall. _

_"You keep your bloody mouth shut!" He said. "She's still a baby. You don't need to be scaring her needlessly." _

_"Needlessly?"__ He asked. "She's going to be even more scared if she doesn't know what's going to happen." _

_"Even if you did tell her she probably won't fully understand anyway. So stop scaring her!" Clopin let go of the boy and walked back over to Rhea. He hugged her close to him as if trying to hide her as one of the Sarasin's came into the small cell._

_"Give her to me." The man said in Arabic as he tried to pull the screaming girl from Clopin's arms. The girl clung to Clopin desperately. "__Maggot,__ let her go." He pulled a white thronged whip from his belt and hit Clopin a few times, leaving long red bleeding welts on his back and sides. The girl finally let go of his waist but grabbed onto his hand. _

_"Clopin, don't let go!" She cried. He could see the tears running down her face. _

_"I won't!" He said. He tried keeping a hold on her but the Sarasin that had been trying to take her kicked him, knocking him back. The last thing he saw was Rhea's crying face as she was dragged away from him before he lost consciousness. _

"Clopin?" He heard his name being called faintly. "Clopin?" Clopin opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and he felt very stiff. He looked over to see the woman, that was sitting next to Frollo at the feast of fools, crouching next to him on the outside of the bars. "Oh my boy." He could tell she had been crying. Her face was red and wet streaks marred her face. Clopin didn't know what to say. He knew who this woman was, but he couldn't bring himself to call her his mother .

"Aisleen." He said calmly. The woman flinched as if she had been slapped, but she soon composed herself. He looked down to see his hat in the woman's hands.

"Esmeralda took it after you were taken. I asked her if I could give it to you. She said you're probably more upset about your hat than the fact that your stuck in the Palace of Justice." She smirked. He looked at her and shook his head as he took the hat from her. It was still in relatively good condition. The edges where a bit torn in places and the feather was gone. But it was fine. He placed the hat back on his head and leaned forward away from the wall, the bells on his cowl jingling as he moved.

"You came here to give me back my hat?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No." She said. "I came here to talk to you."

"Nothing to talk about." He said looking away from her.

"Yes there is. As much as you don't want to talk about it. We do need to talk."

"Okay you want to talk about something so bad? Why don't you explain to me why you didn't come looking for me after I was taken?" He asked angrily.

"We did look for you. We spent thousand on police, on investigators. Just to find you. I even told Torrell that we weren't going to have another child until you were found."

"Yeah well you found me. I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"I'm not going to leave you alone. Not until I help you." Clopin was confused. "I heard Frollo talking about hanging you. Tarrell made a deal with Frollo that he will bring you back to England. Frollo said he'd consent to the arrangement if you agreed that you will never return to Paris. You can have a family again."

"I have a family." Clopin said slightly annoyed. "I have an obligation to my people here."

"They're not your people Clopin. They never have been."

"They are more my people than anyone else has been. They're the ones who took me in when no one else would. My father saved me from..." Clopin paused not wanting to tell her about what had happened to him.

"From what?" She asked. "What happened to you Clopin?" Clopin didn't answer her. He just stared down at his feet. Aisleen sighed. "You have until tomorrow to make your decision. There is no other option Clopin. You cannot stay here. Either you leave by death. Or you leave by choice. It's up to you."


End file.
